1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling a group operation therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a plurality of tasks by a task group operation simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Recently, a terminal is able to perform various tasks including a call function, a message function, an MP3 play function and the like. However, in order to simultaneously perform various kinds of tasks, each of the tasks should be individually controlled.